Bloody Revenge
by jamaicanman
Summary: UPDATED! Chap 6! Baraka thinks that Scorpion killed Mileena, see what happens when Baraka seeks for revenge! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Baraka cried when he heard Mileena died by the hands of his ex-partner Scorpion. That was the first time he had ever cried; he swore revenge against Scorpion. Ermac entered the room Baraka was in. "What's up?" He asked.

Baraka did not reply.

"Shao Kahn has a mission for us. You better come."

Baraka followed Ermac to the throne room where Shao Kahn was waiting.

"I have been **_waiting_**!" said Shao Kahn. "Go and capture the renegade Scorpion!"

This was the happiest mission Baraka ever had to do.

Baraka got sent to the Nether Realm. He started to walk through the dark space, while flames burst all around him, lighting his way. Suddenly, the fire went out and the smoke cleared. There was a long bridge in front of him, it was dark and he could sense the evil around him. Then, all of a sudden, two ninjas and a hell dog appeared, blocking his route. He extended the blades in his hands, ready for combat!

The two orange clad ninjas were both wearing the mark of the Shirai Ryu Clan. One of the ninjas sat a top the devilish hell dog. The ninja on the hell dog rushed Baraka. In retaliation, Baraka flipped over them and tried with all his might to slash the ninja; to his dismay the ninja blocked it with his short sword.

Suddenly, the second ninja threw a chain with a sharp blade at the end in Baraka's direction. Baraka dodged it and chopped the chain in half. The lose blade flew towards the dog, instantly slicing the dog's head clean from his neck. The body fell limp and the head rolled off of the rickety bridge. The ninja that rode the dog rushed toward Baraka head on followed by the other who rushed him from the back. Baraka punched the first ninja on the chin, an uppercut, making the ninja fly straight across the darks recesses of the Nether Realm and then quickly turned around and impaled the other in the stomach, causing blood to gush out of his mouth.

Defeating his enemies, Baraka crossed the bridge and saw before him a dark, menacing castle. In the cloak of the dark he was able to sneak into the castle undetected to the thrown room where he knew Scorpion dwelled. But as he entered the room, Baraka saw something, which he knew would haunt him for the rest of his days. Beside the thrown on which Scorpion sat, stood Mileena.

"**_What_**??!!" Baraka shouted in anger.

"Get rid of him!" said Scorpion to his henchmen that lingered in the shadows. Scorpion glared at Baraka. "You are no threat to me!"

Six ninjas resembling the first ones he fought on the bridge slithered out of the darkness like pythons. Baraka quickly slaughtered them all, leaving the room in a bloody mess.

To Be Continued

Please leave a review, this is my first story and I'd like to know what you think of it! I'm sorry it's so short, but the next chapter should be longer! Thank you!

--- jamaicanman


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**: Thank you, Murry, for such a great review, it made my day! Now on to the blood!

**Chapter 2**

He walked to scorpion angrily he retracted his bloody blades. Then he turned to Mileena "What is the meaning of this" He questioned angrily.

"Who is this imbecile?" Mileena queried, quizzically.

"What are you talking about? Don't you love me?"

"Ha!!" Mileena laughed evilly "The only person I love is Scorpion"

Baraka turned his attention to Scorpion fire burning in his eyes. "What have you done to her Snake?"

"Actually, my name is Scorpion." He laughed diabolically.

Baraka extended his blades and rushed Scorpion, then suddenly Mileena jumped in front of him blocking his path to Scorpion. She drew her two knives and viciously attacked him, he blocked every attack, but refused to go on the offence not wanting to hurt her.

She jumped into the sky and came back down with a kick connecting to Baraka's skull causing him to fall flat on his face. He pushed himself up to a stooping position, stuck his right leg out, spun around and tripped her. He was about to impale her, but his love for her stopped him. While he stood still Mileena saw her chance and kicked him. The force of the kick propelled him across the room. He fell into one of Scorpion's portals.

He appeared in a desert like place, where he heard heavy footsteps running toward him on either side of him. As his blades were already extended, he was ready for anything coming. As he scanned the area, he saw heading towards him on his left countless number of Shokans (half human, half dragon) and running towards him and on his right were Centurians (half human, half goat). They were rushing towards toward each other at full speed, seemingly unaware of his presence. Baraka recognized Goro leading the Shokans and Motaro leading the Centurians. He hurriedly ran out of the battle as it commenced. Centurians and Shokans fell everywhere.

He hid in a cave near by. After a day of waiting he noticed the noise of the bloody battle had subsided so he went outside to check. The ground was littered with the bodies of the dead, and the floor was painted red with blood. He saw Goro walking away with a few other Shokans and ran to him. The Shokans around Goro that were left heard saw him and raised their guard.

Baraka shouted, "I mean no harm! I just need ask your princess a question!"

"What businesses do you have with Princess Kitana?" questioned Goro.

"I need to ask her something very important." Baraka replied.

"You look like an assassin sent by Shao Kahn."

"No, trust me." Baraka answered.

Then, suddenly, three Centaurs came out of nowhere on the offensive. _This is the perfect chance to prove I am good for now_, Baraka thought.

The Shokans were too tired to fight so Baraka extended his blade and then jumped on a Centaur's back, continuously stabbed him in his back of his skull. The Centurian fell to the floor, causing the others to rush Baraka. But Baraka was not afraid. The first centaur swung his arm after Baraka and Baraka quickly ducked, chopped of the centaur's arm then spun around and chopped his head off. Blood spurt from his neck like a fountain. The last one left, attacked with his hind legs, Baraka slid under his legs and slit him open. Baraka then smiled showing his deadly teeth and retracted his blades. "Now do you trust me?"

**To Be Continued**

Please leave a review! Thank you!


	3. Chapter3

Big up Susie and Murry and Peter and Johnny and alyssia! Nuff luv, from the J-man!

**Chapter 3**

****

"Yeah, I trust you... For now..." said Goro.

Baraka followed Goro to the Princess's Castle energetically because he couldn't wait to go to Princess Kitana to ask her how to change portals, so he could return to the Nether Realm.

When he arrived at the castle, Goro went and spoke to the two guards guarding the door. Goro spoke lowly so Baraka couldn't hear anything. Then the guard nodded to show his admittance. The large door opened in a loud creak. Baraka entered; it was a large place, hallways were everywhere; pictures of Sindel, Kitana's mother, Kitana, and Jade. "This way..." gestured Goro, entering the thrown room. Baraka followed.

"Princess Kitana, this creature would like to speak with you," said Goro.

"Okay. Everybody leave the room, please. Let's have some privacy. He looks like he has grave news." Kitana asked.

Everybody left immediately.

"What do you want?" Kitana asked.

"I need a portal to the Nether Realm." Baraka replied.

"For what reason?"

After explaining to Kitana why he needed the portal, Kitana asked, "Why should I help you and my sister? You guys are villains."

"Please, I really need your help. I love Mileena." Baraka pleaded, with a melancholy look on his face.

Then suddenly a dead guard just flew through the door breaking it. He was covered with blood. Baraka extended his blades and Kitana took out her two fan blades. Then two more guards flew out of the hole already in the door. Their heads were missing. Then a green ninja appeared entering the room.

"Reptile!" shouted Baraka.

"Long, _hissss_, time don't sssssee, _hissss._" Hissed reptile

"What are you doing? I thought you were dead!" Baraka shouted.

"Ha! When, _hisss_, Shang Tsung died, _hisss_, I went, _hisss_, off on own. I had no leader and was stranded. Then I met Scorpion he asked me to join his clan, hissss, I gladly joined as the general of his army and assassin. And I was sent to kill you! So now enough with the chit-chat, lets start the killingssss."

Reptile camouflaged and threw a fireball in Kitana's chest; he needed to get rid of any obstacle to his goal. The fireball knocked her unconscious. Reptile then walked up behind Baraka, but Baraka heard his footsteps and spun around and tripped him, revealing him. Baraka tried to impale him but Reptile rolled out of the way and flipped up. Reptile flipped over and spit acid in Baraka's direction but Baraka blocked it with his blades. The spit did not affect the blades because they were made by pure titanium.

Then Reptile rushed Baraka with a barricade of punches and kicks. Baraka tried to block them, but one kick escaped his blockage and connected with his chest causing him to fall to the floor. Then Reptile pulled of his mask exposing his Alligator like face, he opened his mouth and his tongue flew out and wrapped around Baraka's neck and started choking him. Baraka quickly chopped off Reptile's tongue, causing Reptiles green blood to spurt everywhere.

Reptile backed up into muscular figure. Reptile looked up to see Goro with a smirk on his face. Goro picked Reptile up with his bottom hands and used the top hands to pound on reptile's upper body. When Goro finished Reptile's top half was no more.

"**_FATALITY_**!!!!" Baraka shouted, smiling.

When Kitana awoke, she honoured Baraka for saving her life and allowed him to go into any portal he wished. Baraka was glad. He chose Nether Realm, obviously. "Thank you." were his last words before he entered the portal. He appeared in the Nether Realm then in front of him stood the Oni known as Drahim.

_To Be Continued_

Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews! And flames make me want to write more to prove__ that I can be even better than what you think I am. _

This is from J-mans older sister (he doesn't know I put this in): _**kissmeisn** __if you don't like the story, simply don't read it. Unless you have some advice or some true feedback about the story then it might be wise not to say anything at all. This is J-man's imagination we're talking about. I mean, __how__ can you say that he shouldn't write anymore?! Huh? And J-man's story is __far__ from a joke, okay??___

**Chapter Four**

Drahim rushed Baraka. Baraka was too tired to fight so the club, which Drahim held, crashed down on Baraka's head and knocked Baraka unconscious.

He awoke in a jail cell or so it seemed. It was dark and skeletons and blood were all over the place. Baraka started to viciously attack the steel bars that blocked him off from the outside.

"It's no use, you fool," The guard guarding his cell told Baraka, laughing.

Baraka ignored and continued.

An hour later Baraka finally decided to stop. He then lay on the floor thinking of a perfect plan.

Then suddenly the guard in front of the cell screamed in pain and dropped to the floor in a slump. A dagger was stuck in him it resembled Milleena's. Then a female ninja dressed in purple came in sight.

"Mileena? Why did you help me?" Baraka questioned.

She searched the dead guard's corpse and found a key. She used it to unlock the cell.

"Shao Kahn sent me here to act undercover. But now that I got all of the information I need, time to go," Mileena answered.

Baraka was very happy and so was Mileena who did not show it. Baraka smiled and wrapped his hands around and kissed her. After five seconds she pushed him off and said. "Scorpion is after us, so we better go."

They began running through the halls of the dungeon, killing anybody in their wake. They reached outside of the dungeon and into the throne room they continued running until they where outside. They stopped to take a breath.

"Lets continue until we reach the 5th plain where we can defeat Scorpion." Mileena suggested.

They started to run to the 5th plain. When they arrived, they stopped abruptly.

"**GET OVER HERE**!!" Somebody shouted from the distance.

Suddenly a snake came from the distance and viciously bit up Baraka's leg. It was Scorpion. Quickly, Baraka chopped him in half. Scorpion screamed in anger and pain and pulled himself together.

They ran and Scorpion started to attack Baraka and Mileena with his sword. Baraka blocked his first attack but the second one caught Baraka scarring him above his eye. Mileena attacked using her daggers. Scorpion blocked all of them and then hit her daggers rite out of her hands; Scorpion kicked her to the floor causing Mileena's head to dangle over the souls. The souls of the damned were grabbing her head trying to pull her under. Her mask slipped off showing her ugly teeth. Scorpion choked her trying to push her under.

"You tricked me fool! Now you're going to pay!!" Scorpion shouted, enraged.

**To Be Continued.**

_Sorry this chapter is so short, I have a flight to Miami in 10 minutes and I won't be able to write for a while, so I wanted to leave something for you all until I can get the next chapter up. Please leave a review! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

_Authors note: Sorry for taking so long because I just started high school._

Baraka rushed Scorpion and kicked him off of Mileena. Scorpion flicked back up and shot a ball of fire after Baraka; Baraka jumped side ways and dodged it. Then Baraka rushed and helped Mileena up. Scorpion was upset so he pulled off his mask and blew fire after them both Mileena quickly jumped up in the air and Baraka slid on the floor. Mileena's foot connected with scorpions head and then she threw her dagger in his chest. Baraka then jumped and kicked the dagger deeper in Scorpions chest, Scorpion then fell in the souls of the damn.

I have to go soon update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter five**

"Finally" Baraka said before fainting.

Baraka awoke on a bed. The gargoyle statues on the walls made him immediately recognize that he was back at the castle.

"Your awake." Said a dark cold voice from beside the bed, he got up to see who it was. It was Ermac

"Are you alright?" Ermac asked

"Yea" Baraka replied

Beside Ermac was the beautiful Jade.

"Shao Kahn request you" She said flicking her back "Follow me"

Baraka got up and followed her on there way down the long dark passage way leading to Shao Kahn's throne room Rain passed and said

"What's up babe? Wanna come to my room?"

"You know the way." she said to Baraka walking off with Rain

Baraka continued down the hall to Shao Kahn's throne room. Then he reached the large doors he opened the doors.

_Authors note: I am going to continue the story in a next story because it has nothing to do with "bloody revenge"._


End file.
